1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire bonding method in which samples are treated by a plurality of different wire bonders.
2. Prior Art
One example of conventional wire bonding methods is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 1-31688. In this art, samples such as lead frames are treated by each of a plurality of wire bonders and then fed into a single sample feeding line so that they are collected in a single sample magazine.
However, in this prior art, no consideration is given to the mutual relationship between each sample and wire bonders. Accordingly, when faulty wire bonding, etc. is found in a subsequent process, there is no way to determine which wire bonder was responsible for such faulty bonding. As a result, handling of faulty bonding tends to be delayed, and the yield drops.